France's Yaoi X-Mas Bloodbath
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: France is sick of spending x-mas alone! So he puts his cat ears on and prepares a yaoi-filled bloodbath with England as his main target! Be prepared to send in your requests so France could fufill them this holiday season! YAOI, NO LIKE NO READ, AUDIENCE PARTICIPATION NEEDED! RATED M FOR BOYS LOVE, YAOI, BOY LIKES BOY, SEX AND NUDITY IN EPIC PROPORTIONS! Send in a request by PM! :)
1. December 23 - Preperation

**I read some of the old Hetalia X-mas Bloodbath events and got inspired… France is just that awesome. No wonder he's so popular! I decided that since my Hetaween story didn't get completed in time (I will one day, I promise you), I thought I'd celebrate Finland's favorite holiday this year by making France turn it into a blood bath!**

**Oh yeah, this fanmade bloodbath Is actually a yaoi! HORRAY FOR FRUK!**

**France's Yaoi X-mas Bloodbath!**

**Chapter 1: 12/23**

France found himself alone on x-mas yet again… Unfortunately, the girl he was dating decided to cancel. Human girls were so quick to change their minds. Not only that, but France grew jelous of the other countries who did have dates to go to and parties to attend… France was sick and tiered of always being alone on x-mas… So then he snapped and conducted a plan…

Putting on his cat ears, he began writing his ingenius plan on a piece of paper…

Step 1: Make my own live online broadcast that is more popular than Finland's

Step 2: Buy a wedding dress

Step 3: Get the countries to strip

Step 4: Take plenty of pictures

Step 5: Take any request that the viewers make

Step 6: Make England regret not spending X-mas with me!

"Hohohon… This is going to be the greatest bloodbath yet!"

**For this fanfiction, I'm going to ask my fellow Yaoi Fangirls to participate by sending in their requests so France can fufill them! Let's make eachother's holidays better with a lot of yaoi! Okay?! Hope this goes well... I'll be eagerly awaiting requests, which you can send to me through pm! Or review... Either way is fine! And make sure to check in frequently to see if France grants your holiday wish!**


	2. December 24 - First Request

**2 FAVORITE 2 FALLOWER, NOT A BAD START! 80 VIEWS OVER NIGHT! I'M ALLRIGHT! But I guess the prospect of the readers participating might confuse some people… Oh well… I hope I get a request soon because I'm excited for this one!**

**Chapter 2: 12/24 **

**9:38 am**

France had everything he needed to get to work on his bloodbath this year! He was excited out of his mind. He laid all of his supplies out on his kitchen table.

"Okay, I've got the wedding dress, plenty of roses, a gun for protection, cat ears, wine and 5 costume changes!" France moved the dress aside, looking at all his costume changes. One was a merchant, one was a police officer, one was a chef, one was a bartender and the last one was a teacher.

"I've got just about everything… But why isn't my broadcast getting any views?!" France checked his broadcast. He was live on youtube. It was the early morning, so it'd be understandable if no one was really watching, right? France didn't think so, thinking there must be some willing fangirls out there devoted enough to go on youtube so early that they'd post requests and comments.

Suddenly a message popped up!

"Okay, the first message is from 615Brooklyn!" France read the message out loud. "Dear France, I'm a big fan of your work and a yaoi fan as well! But what exactly do you intend to do with that wedding dress? I can understand the costume changes, but why a dress?"

France answered the question for his very few viewers, slowly growing from 1 to 5. "Well 615Brooklyn, the reason for my purchasing a wedding dress is related to yaoi. I suggest you stick around to see what I use it for. Unfortuneately, I'm not the one who will be wearing it."

Another message!

"The next question is from 615Scandinavia… Allright, their question is: I'd like to know why my girlfriend is a big fan of this broadcast… What is it you plan to do? Doesn't the word bloodbath refer to killing people?"

France seemed baffled by the similarity in usernames. He answered anyway. "Well, I'm going to assume the user from before is your girlfriend. Well, I'm alone on the holidays and I thought I'd turn it into a bloodbath by stripping down the other countries! It's simple, non? I'll ruin their holiday by exposing their vital reigons to the world!"

That user logged off… But 10 more viewers logged on.

France answered more questions about the program when suddenly, his first request came up!

"Dear France, my wish this year is to see Finland and Sweden together… You know, in the intimate sence…"

France thought to himself: "Hohohon, it appears the one who sent this request is shy…" France adjusted his cat ears. "Allright, then my first stop will be Finland's house! You better stick around viewers! I'll make this one memorable!"

**615Brooklyn is actually my youtube channel. 615Scandinavia is a reference to my Scandinavian friend, but hopefully that is not an actual youtube channel… Or else I'll have some explaining to do…**

**I'm going through somewhat of a France Phase at the moment and have 1 FRUK video and 2 versions of Paris is Indeed Spendid, the latter dedications to my French acquaintance Elliot (who reminds me of France, up to the point where I call him Frenchie or France)… I didn't go to school today because I wasn't feeling well, but hopefully I can see him on Friday and welcome him back after his cross country thingy in North Carolina… I wonder if this is l'amour… But I'm too naïve to understand those feelings anyway…**


	3. December 24 - Finland and Sweden

**I'm considering learning some Ukrainian. I'm going to try making her costume (rather, the top part of the overalls) next! The only Ukrainian words I know are Maty (mother) and Bat'ko (father). But something went wrong with Google Translate and I can't hear the pronunciation of Ukrainian or Russia words! Stupid Google!**

**At least I can still hear what Chinese words sound like… I wanna become friends with the Chinese guy Bob in my class… He doesn't understand English very well, and since I know some words I thought why not… But he doesn't seem to understand me no matter what language I speak…**

**Chapter 3: 12/24**

**10:30 am, Finland's house**

Finland started up his live broadcast this year like normal. This year the Baltics and Poland were visiting so his house was packed. Sweden was already preparing dinner in the kitchen after he just finished cooking breakfast.

Finland made sure his webcam was on.

"Hallo everyone! I hope you're all having a merry x-mas this year! I just made myself a new Santa Claus costume because my old one shrunk in the wash. Do you think it's nice?"

"WOOF!" Hanatamago sniffed the webcam. "You're doing this thing again?"

"I do this every year of course!"

"So Finny, how are you spending the holidays this year?"

"Well the Baltics came over to my house this year so Latvia and Sealand could play with eachother. We've been cooking since we woke up and it smells great in here."

"Finny, did you buy enough eggs?" Sweden inturuptted, searching the fridge for eggs.

"I'm sorry…" Finland left the webcam alone with Hanatamago to answer questions.

"Hey, we got a comment!" Hanatamago cheered. "Okay, this user asks: Why aren't Sweden and Finland married yet?" She paused at the question. She answered playfully. "I'm still wondering if they're planning the wedding!"

Another comment popped up.

"Next question says: Hanatamago, do you have a reindeer costume?" She shook her head. "Well I do have a headband but I hate wearing it because it makes my ears itch!"

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

Sweden was sitting on the floor. "I'm sorry… I should've checked if there were enough eggs to begin with."

"It's not your fault Mr. Sweden. I'll just run to the store quickly!" Finland, optimistic as always.

"Most stores are closed today, so don't wear yourself out trying to find eggs just for me."

"Hey Mr. Sweden did you hear that?" Finland knew he heard a large crashing-noise probably coming from outside.

"Da. I'll go investigate."

"Mr. Sweden, remember what happened last year? Please don't leave me alone!"

"Calm down, I'm right here."

Suddenly the lights when out, the blinds on the windows somehow going down. The sound of breaking glass filled the room, leaving Finland and Sweden hiding under a table.

"It's dark! It's scary!"

"Are we being attacked?"

"Hohohon… I'm going to turn you into a bloodbath!"

Hanatamago didn't pay attention to the noise in the background, instead answering more questions in Finland's place.

"Wow, it's really early, but we're getting a lot of questions!" Hanatamago scratched her ears. "What's that noise in the background asks KagaribitoNatsuru… Well, whatever your username is, I don't really know… I think Finland and Sweden are discussing epic wedding plans!"

Another comment.

"Dear doggy, I'm one of your biggest fans! I only watch this broadcast because of you! But did you know that France is having his own broadcast?" Hanatamago read the comment over again to make sure she wasn't mistaken. "Well I appreciate your being my fan! I actually kinda knew France had a broadcast. I even commented on his channel! I have a cousin that's a Chihuahua who lives with 615Brooklyn!"

A loud noise made Hanatamago pee in fear, wetting the computer and making it shut off. Upon going to investigate the noise, she found Finland on the kitchen floor with Sweden above him… Both were naked and France was taking pictures…

"Oh my… I think I stumbled upon something I wasn't supposed to…"

"Hohohon!" France began recording with his camera. "I've fulfilled the first request!"

"Hey France, you think I can help?" The dog asked.

"What are you saying doggy?" Finland asked.

"You do the broadcast every year and it's boring. So I wanna play for another team!"

"I guess I could take you along but…" France uttered.

"But what?"

"I work alone…"

"Please? I can probably help!"

"Well, my next request from Painting Politics and Poland asked to see Denmark and Norway together… Madelinemaryann asked for them too…" France was thinking to himself now. "Do you know where they are?"

"No Hanatamago, don't tell them!" Finland shouted, disturbed by Sweden not saying or doing anything.

"They're on their way here. Iceland is already upstairs…"

"Merci petite chien." France left the kitchen with Hanatamago in his arms. "Well I'll be going now!" And then he left…

**When I made Hanatamago mention a cousin who lives with 615Brooklyn, that was a reference to my real life. I have a Chihuahua named Cookie and she's the Hanatamago to my Finland! I should've taken pictures of her when I was borrowing my school's cameras… Holy crap, I'm tearing up because of cuteness… I'm sorry…**


	4. December 24 - Denmark and Norway

**2 chapters 1 day. Good turn out, almost 200 views (stuck on 199 now). With 5 reviews, 3 requests and 4 fallowers, I'd say this may actually work out!**

**OKAY, NEXT UP AS YOU FANS REQUESTED IS DENNOR!**

**Chapter 4: 12/24**

**11:01 am, Finland's house, the Attic**

Iceland was quietly reading a book to himself while his puffin ate pancakes that Sweden made. However, everything came to an abrupt end when France barged in the attic with roses censoring his crotch and cat ears on his head!

"HOHOHON! I KNOW THIS WASN'T APART OF THE REQUEST, BUT I NEED SOMETHING TO LURE NORWAY OUT!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Iceland asked in shock.

However Iceland only got knocked out, his clothes stripped (everything but his boots and necktie). Rope was used to tie him up in a bondage-esque way that almost beat German and Japanese BSDM porn.

Hanatamago sniffed unconscious Iceland. Puffin had already flown away, probably searching for help. France, being the pervert he was began taking picture after picture…

Meanwhile…

"Stupid Dane, this is why I never go out with you." Norway was feeling carsick riding in Denmark's car.

"I'm sorry, but you're the one who agreed to come with me! So technically it's your fault!" Denmark shouted, parking in the closest space he could find. "Why don't we walk the rest of the way?"

"Stupid Dane, I'll walk by myself!" Norway practically jumped out of the car and landed in the snow. "God damn, I know my car broke down, but couldn't you have called a cab?"

"Why spend money on a cab? I drive perfectly fine!" Denmark fallowed Norway out of the car, attempting to help him walk in the snow only to be shunned.

However, despite his nausea, Norway had a feeling he couldn't deny… "Wait a minute… My little brother's in trouble!" He ran to Finland's house as quickly as possible, running to wear he thought Iceland was. Denmark fallowed the whole time, asking questions and yelling at Norway to stop. However when they both got to the attic…

"Holy shit!" Denmark shouted.

Norway's nose bleed tremendously at the sight of his little brother tied up and naked. "I knew he was in trouble…"

"Hohohon… I'm going to turn you into a bloodbath as well!" France took out his camera. "If you want to free Iceland, you're going to have to provide some fanservice!"

"What are you talking about?" Denmark asked, Norway suddenly clinging to him. "What's the matter Norge?"

"It's for my brother… Please…" Norway ripped off Denmark's coat, feeling his warmth. "I don't like this either, but Iceland needs me." He whispered, kissing Denmark's check disgusted, but knowing it would free Iceland.

"Fine." Denmark fallowed Norway's lead. Soon the two were naked, only wearing scarves and gloves. France took a bunch of pictures.

"Come on... Surely you can do more than pose. Why don't you take a squeeze of that Norwegian ass, Denmark?" France asked tauntingly.

"Well?" Norway asked, blushing slightly. Desperate and disgusted, he sat through his torture when Denmark squeezed his butt cheeks.

"That's more like it. The fans are going to love this!" France recorded some video footage. "Now why don't you touch Denmark's ass?"

"No…" Norway said, having his ass rubbed and squeezed in front of someone else making him squirm and making him more nauseous that before.

"Then I guess Iceland is coming with me!"

"Fine… I'll do something better?" Norway removed Denmark's hands, bending down to come face to face with a… A… Rather large Pølser*. Gulping once, he tried to take in as much as possible at once.

"Norway, don't kill yourself!" Denmark's warnings and advice were replaced with moaning and panting when Norway blew him, rubbed his legs and seemed to take most of him in.

"Oh my… I think the fans will be more than a little satisfied…" France was getting a slight erection at the sight of them.

"Holy shit, Norge…" Denmark came, staining Norway's scarf and gloves with thick white liquid.

Immedately after the photo shoot, Norway ran to Iceland, trying to untie him.

"Where to next France?" Hanatamago asked.

"Well, let's see where the next request takes us!" France uploaded the footage to his broadcast. "Okay, the next request is to grope America and Canada… Oh my… Groping my son is going to be weird… But he has to understand that Papa's on a mission, right? Not to mention, he never bothered to call me or invite me over!"

The fire in France's heart grew hotter, fueling him to take on the next request.

**I thought this story might make a good animation on youtube, so I'm asking any artists out there to volunteer and let me borrow their artwork, with full credits of course! You can send any photos related to this story to **cosplay random6 gmai l. com (without the spaces of course) **or PM me on my youtube account**

***** Pølser is a red sausage in Norway and Denmark… But I used it as a codework for Denmark's… YOU FIGURE IT OUT, I'M HIGH ON YAOI!

**In the next chapter, my new fanmade character Native America will be introduced. A little about her now:**

**Native America can be considered America's grandma. She represents the native tribes that are now lost. She hates England's guts but still survives to this day with a small native American population and plenty of casinos… Her owning so many casinos and getting so old and almost wiped out have turned her hair grey… But because of her in so many casinos, her hair appears to be a shade of light pink. When not in a theater or casino atmosphere, she spends her time bed ridden either in a hospital, or America's house.**

**Her catch phrase: "We're gonna take America back one casino at a time!"**

**In a way, you can compare her to my version of Puerto Rico because they both tend to be "spicy" and have close relationships with America. However, considering Native America's age and almost being entirely killed off, she'd a sickly old woman who just happens to play black jack like a pro.**


	5. December 24 - The Hispanic Siblings

**8 reviews and another request! Posted the first draft for Native America's character design on my deviant art! Here we go…**

**Chapter 5: 12/24**

**America's house, 2:34 pm.**

Of course, America was having a huge holiday party. He hated having to say "holiday party" for the sake of being politically correct, but whatever. He had a tree and plenty of food to go around. This year Canada, Cuba, Mexico, Puerto Rico, Russia and Native America showed up. And today, Native America convinced her grandson and his friends to play strip poker…

"READ EM AND WEAP!" Native America shouted, getting black jack, again…

"COME ON GRANDMA, I'M DOWN TO MY LAST SOCK!" America shouted, having lost to his grandma again…

"It's your fault America! Why did you invite her over?!" Puerto Rico asked, taking off her bracelets, refusing to take off her tank top.

"I'm running out of chips. Can I use cigars?" Cuba asked, taking off his Hawaiian shirt.

"Why is granny so good at these games again?" Canada took off his jeans.

"It's cold in here…" Mexico was shivering, having taken off his shirts first.

"You want to borrow my scarf?" Russia asked, offering to put half of his scarf around Mexico's neck.

"No, I'm fine…" The little Hispanic replied. "But gracias…"

"COME ON AMERICA!" Native America shouted. "You lost, take off whatever you have left!"

"What's the point of taking off one sock?"

"My question is why America was almost buck naked after Native America showed us how to play… That's -." Puerto Rico was inturupted when Cuba spoke.

"At least it ain't me whose in his position." Cuba lit a cigar.

"Who wants some coquito?" Puerto Rico asked, walking to the kitchen in her underwear.

"I'll take a cervesa (beer)!" Mexico fallowed her.

"If you have coffee I'll take that!" Cuba went last.*

"Dang, whenever they get together all they do is drink!" America shouted, watching his Hispanic friends race to the kitchen in search of drinks…

In the kitchen…

"Where did America put my god damn drinks?! Conyo, if he threw it away I'm going to smash his head in with my pots!" Puerto Rico shouted, searching through the fridge for coquito.

"Not the pot you use to make rice, hopefully." Mexico quickly grabbed a beer and began drinking right away. "If you use that pot it'll take forever to get cleaned."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because America's head is so thick that you'd have to hit him about 600 times before you do any damage." Mexico laughed like a true drunk, strumming random strings on his guitar.

"Mexico, enough with the music, help me find the coffee!" Cuba shouted, the cigar falling out of his mouth. "Shit."

"I need coquito NOW!"

"Does America even have expresso?"

"Beer is tasteless…"

"I hope he has some tea cups around…"

"I drank coffee this morning."

"I can drink coffee for breakfast, lunch and dinner…"

"Who do I help first?" Mexico thought, watching as both of his siblings searched the fridge and cabinets for their trademark drinks.

Suddenly something fell through the ceiling, scarring the crap out of Puerto Rico and Mexico while Cuba stayed calm.

"DEMONIA!"

"AI CARAMBA!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Cuba gathered his siblings, hiding in the bathroom while some of the smoke and rubble cleared. "Either America's been neglecting his house repairs, or we're getting invaded… But don't worry, I'll handle it!"

"No, I think Mexico should go because he has his guitar!" Puerto Rico shouted.

"Huh?" Mexico asked, drinking more beer.

"Don't you watch cartoons?!"

"Let's just see what fell down and then explain it to America later…"

So the 3 Hispanics went to investigate… All they found was snow, rubble and tiles from America's roof. Mexico knew that America would make him fix it later. Relieved that nothing else fell from the ceiling, they all shared a sigh of relief. That is until Mexico felt a hand on his shoulder…

Meanwhile…

"Maybe I made the wrong choice giving Grandma so many Indian reservations… Not only is she the best player here but I've had to strip down twice! And where the hell are the others?!" America thought. Apperently the walls in America's house were thick and no one heard the ceiling crash…

"My stomach hurts." Native America put her cards face down while putting her head down on the table. "I don't know why…"

"Did you take your medicine?" America asked.

"I did, but I have this weird feeling…"

"What's the matter?" Canada asked. "Are you not feeling well?"

"I have a feeling… Like we're all going to die… Well, by we're all going to die, I'm talking about you…" Native America answered, snarky as ever.

"Do you need some water?" Canada asked.

"Please get some One with Maple." Native America answered, giving Canada whatever name she could think of.

"Why do you give everyone random names?" America asked.

"Quiet, Eat Cow Meat!"

"Now you're just being snarky…"

"I can't help it, I'm an old woman!"

"An old woman with nothing better to do."

"Picture it, Native America**! All of the Indians were in their huts tanning hide, cooking what they caught for dinner, weaving baskets… THEN OUT OF NO WHERE ENGLISH PEOPLE COME OVER AND KILL YOU OFF ONE BY ONE!" She was in one of her I Hate Britain rants… She'd already gotten to the Boston Tea Party when Puerto Rico ran into the room screaming.

"YOU, AMERICA, TROUBLE!" She shouted, trying to keep her clothes on.

"What happened Porto?" America asked.

"I knew I had a bad feeling…" Native America sighed. "Hey, Hills of Snow, why don't you help them?" She got up, walking away and going to her room. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Am I supposed to be Hills of Snow?" Russia asked waking up from his day dream.

"WHO CARES! WE'RE IN TROUBLE!" Puerto Rico shouted.

"Why are your clothes ripped?" America asked.

"Just come with me…" Puerto Rico said. "Hey Russia, you too!"

"Da. But just so you're not completely embaressed in front of a male audience, I will allow you to borrow my scarf." Russia put his scarf around Puerto Rico.

"Gracias!" She cheered, the scarf extremely warm.

"I wonder how I can get her to become one with me… Maybe I'll do that mistoltoe trick that America pulled on Canada…" Russia thought.

To be continued definitely!

***Hispanics all kind of the same and kind of different… The way to tell a Puerto Rican, a Mexican and a Cuban apart is their drink of choice and how they speak…**

**Cubans speak in very serious tones no matter what and their drink of choice is coffee.**

**Mexicans (to quote Gabriel Iglesias) "sound high", but in my experience they speak slowly and calmly… They're drink of choice is beer… I think… It was either beer or tequila…**

**Being raised by my Puerto Rican granny and mother, Puerto Ricans speak like there's a time limit (seriously, listen to my grandma's arguing over the phone. It's fast… It's like a friggin race!). Puerto Rican's drink of choice is coquito (a kind of coconut soda, my grandma loves the stuff). Piragua's are also a drink of choice (I recommend the cream flavored one) in summer time! A piragua is a Puerto Rican snow cone… I wish I had one now…**

**Another way to tell a Puerto Rican is a Puerto Rican is because there's always a flag… They're very proud people…**

****You may of may not have noticed the Golden Girls refference… Whenever Sophia tells a story about her youth, she starts with "Picture it, Sicily!" In this case Native America decided to be both snarky and funny and told a story about how much she hates Britain.**


	6. December 24 - America and Canada

**Last chapter I did somewhat of a crack pairing with Puerto Rico and Russia… I prefer PR and England, I just see them being a good couple even though they fight. OKAY, NOW YOUR REQUEST FOR SOME AMERICAN WILL BE FUFILLED along with some comedy from the Hispanic nations… And hinted FranceCan.**

**Chapter 6: 12/24**

**America's house, 2:45 pm**

America, Puerto Rico and Russia went to the kitchen to find a giant hole in the ceiling, rubble everywhere, snow already melting into water. Mexico was buck naked with his guitar as the censor… However the strings were broken… Cuba (luckily) was still clothed, sitting calmly on the table while Mexico was sleeping on the floor.

"What the hell?!" America asked.

"I don't really know how to say it… But there was some giant wild cat creature and it took Canada away…" Cuba answered calmly, lighting a cigar. "Then it took pictures of Mexico and Puerto Rico and off it went…"

"Where did Canada go?"

"Don't know?"

"You're not even bothering to look?"

"Well Mexico's still drunk at the moment and I want to be there when he wakes up." Cuba said. "Besides, it's fun to mess with him when he's drunk…"

"Nevermind that! There's some psycho going around taking naked pictures of everyone!" Puerto Rico slapped America. "Hurry up, find Canada and call the police!"

"I agree with Puerto Rico." Russia said. "We have to find Canada right away."

Meanwhile…

"Hey lady!" Kumajiro was resting in Native America's room the entire time when he found Native America herself breathing heavily with a towel on her head. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be allright. But do you think you can get me some water?" Native America asked kindly.

"Well France's bloodbath broadcast said he was invading America's kitchen right now… So I came prepared and brought my own. You can have it." Kumajiro gave her bottled water. Cold to the touch and perfect to drink.

"Thank you Clever Bear."

Meanwhile…

"Damn, how are we supposed to find Canada?" America searched all of his house, unable to find Canada…

"Where could he be? Is there any room he likes the best?" Puerto Rico asked.

"Come to think of it…" America stopped to think. "Nope."

"Did you guys hear that?" Russia asked, hearing a quiet voice whimpering… "I think I heard maple."

"Huh?" America asked. "Where from?"

"Up there." Russia pointed to the ceiling.

"HOLY SHIT THE ATTIC!" So the 3 raced to the attack where they found Canada sitting on France's lap, his face red, breathing heavily while France sat there wearing cat ears and holding a camera.

"I'm halfway through the next request!" France shouted, recording video of him and Canada. "And it looks like we have a few new guests."

"What did you do to Canada!?" America shouted, rushing to his northern neighbor. "Are you okay?"

"I didn't want you to see me like this… Papa… Please stop it…" Canada blushed heavier, red as a tomato. France thirsted deeper inside of him.

"Well, you want to free Canada, non?" France asked.

"Don't make him do that!" Canada shouted. "I'm sorry America."

"No, it's okay…" America rubbed Canada's sides. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Hohohon…" France removed himself from Canada, camera ready to record the action!

"Um… Let's run!"

"Right!" Russia picked Puerto Rico up, running down the stairs and hoping they'd be safe.

"WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE!" France ran after them, dropping his camera (still recording).

"I'm sorry America…"

"It's allright Canada, besides, I like you… And look up there." America pointed up. Mistoletoe… He'd been pulling that trick on Canada all day hoping he'd get lucky. Looks like this time, it worked.

"I'm still sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing so much?"

"Because I got hard without you…" Canada pushed America on the floor, getting on top of him. "Not to mention… I'm never on top…"

"Hey Canada, what are you-!?" America screamed when a huge log (that was the only word he could use to describe it) was pushed inside of him. Moving in and out without any lubricant all he could do was make noises words can't describe.

"You're way too noisy…"

"I'm not the one on top…"

"It's almost over… I think I'm going to come soon…" Canada lied down on top of America, taking a break from thrusting and caressing his partner's neck. "You know, you're really warm inside…"

"Thanks?" America sighed softly with each caress, rubbing his hands through Canada's hair. "You know what?"

"What?"

"We should do this more often…" With one wrong move America accidently hit his prostate, causing pain and pleasure in enormous quantities…

Canada began thrusting again, harder and faster than before. "America…"

"Shut up, it's coming!" America screamed as he came, white liquid flying everywhere… Including Canada's eye…

"America…"

"What?"

"How would you like cum in your face?!" Canada rubbed his hands in the white liquid spilled on his partner's body, smearing it into his eyes. "That's what you get. I was going to let you wear my hockey jersey for being so compliant but…"

"You dick head…" America jumped Canada, beginning a short and sweet make out session that was ruined by a beep.

"Hey America? Do you think that camera was on the whole time?" Canada asked suddenly feeling embaressed.

"I don't know Canada…" America began to fear the worst when France barged into the room.

"I knew I forgot something!" France played around with the camera a bit before snapping a picture of Canada and America (with America on top this time). "I fulfilled the request! Okay, my next request is for Germany and Italy to get together! I'll also be posting some extra footage of Puerto Rico and Russia, so please stay tuned!"

Thus France's bloodbath could only get better with eager viewers waiting to see Germany and Italy (hopefully) getting it on.


	7. December 24 - Romano and Prussia 1

**I'LL GIVE YOU BLOOD WITH THIS BLOODBATH!**

**Sorry, random My Chemical Romance reference… I love that song. It's so catchy!**

**THIS is PRUMANO!**

**Oh yeah, I remembered something! Last week my teacher inviting her Brittish friend to be a guest at the school… She had Iggy's eyeborows.. Black eye brows, fairly thick… With blonde hair… Himaruya-san got something right!**

**Chapter 7: 12/24**

**Germany's house, 4:25 pm.**

Italy has insisted on going to Germany's house for X-mas this year. So not wanting the Italian to whine, he agreed to the idea. Romano, Prussia and Italy were invading Germany's house, cooking endless amounts of food and bringing dozens of presents… Spain said he'd come over later… But until then, Romano was cooking his rage out by making as many pasta dishes as possible.

"Honestly. Why do we have to spend the holidays in the potato eater's house?!" Romano shouted, chopping up fresh basil and parsley.

"Calm down Romano." Venciano said, humming a song as he stirred the pasta*.

"I can't calm down!"

"If you don't calm down you'll-!"

"CRAPOLLA, SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO?!" Romano cut himself.

"I told you to calm down!"

"I can't calm down until Spain gets here! That Prussia bastard's been giving me weird looks all day!"

"What kind of looks fratello?"

"Who cares, it's still weird! Those god damn potato eaters don't want us around! Germany only agreed to this so you could leave him alone."

"No, that can't be!"

"GUESS WHO BROUGHT BEER!" Prussia came to the kitchen, loading packs of beer on the table. "Hey Italy, you want some?"

Romano screamed, hiding behind his brother. "GET AWAY YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD!"

"I'm sorry Prussia, I have no idea what's wrong with him!" Italy said, trying to make Romano let go of him (he had to drain the pasta).

"GET HIM AWAY!"

"He's not going to hurt you Romano. Please let go, I have to drain the pasta!"

"I'll help."

"NO!" Romano ran away before Prussia could get him.

"I'll go see what's wrong with him." Prussia offered, seeing that Italy was busy cooking. "Feel free to drink some beer."

"Grazie!"

So Prussia went to the guest room where Romano was staying. He found the Italian hiding under the sheets (with a tomato pattern). Lifting the sheets he got an instant kick in the stomach.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"RELAX!"

"WHY ARE YOU AFTER ME!?"

"What are you talking about?" Prussia asked, putting his hand on Romano's shoulder. He got a look of disgust as a reply.

"You've been giving me weird looks all day… I hate you Germans."

"Why is that?"

"You occupied Roma, you took advantage of Grandpa even after he died! That bastard Germany said my fratello had German blood in him, you've been giving me weird looks all day! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

"You're thinking too far back in the past. Besides, you know that stiff Germany doesn't know how to have fun unless he's had one too many drinks. And what do you mean I've been giving you weird looks?"

"What about that time I was carrying groceries in the driveway and you had a nosebleed?!"

"Well the way you lifted those bags… Who wouldn't?" Prussia flashed back…

**Prussia's AWESOME flashback commence!**

The Italy's had come to the house and parked their car in Germany's driveway. Romano was the one who opened up the trunk and started taking out bags. Prussia was just walking home (after a night of trying to invade Austria's vital reigons, only to get beat up by Hungary.). He was faced with a cute Italian ass, Romano hunched over in a way that made his butt noticeable and ever so sexy… Prussia got a nosebleed almost instantly, but didn't notice it until Romano slapped his face and pointed out the blood in the snow.

"WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!?"

"What?" Prussia had looked down finding blood in the snow. Romano's slap made his bruises sting. "Wer zum Teufel* Beschnitt in den Schnee? (Who the hell bleed in the snow?)"

"YOU BACHIGALLOOP**! YOU'RE NOSE IS BLEEDING!"

**Prussia's AWESOME flashback is now over…**

Prussia was so lost in his flashback Romano slapped him to snap him out of it. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but think that when you were bent over like that it was hot…" Prussia forcefully hugged the Italian. "Wie möchten Sie es werden? (How would you like to become one?)"

Romano screamed, trying but failing to push the heavy German away. "Get away from me… Please… God dammit… If only Spain was here this guy would…" Romano thought, Prussia snuggling with him in bed.

"Hey Romano, since our brother's are going to hook up eventually, why don't we jump one step ahead and-?" A loud crash was heard. "What was that?" Prussia got up, off of Romano and opened the window.

"Finally… Don't do that again!" Romano shouted.

"I'm trying to figure out what that sound was… Maybe the radiator needs to be checked… But it sounded louder than a radiator…" Prussia closed the window. "Wanna find out what it was?"

"I'd rather die than go anywhere with you." Romano replied, hearing another loud noise, then clinging to Prussia. "Allright, but you need to protect me!"

"Got it."

Thus the two searched the house, finding nothing but normal things. All the rooms were normal, the radiators in perfect condition (that's German engineering for you!), none of the windows broken, no one fell down the stairs. Everything was fine. They even checked the basement and nothing wrong…

"Maybe I was hearing things?" Prussia asked. "My awesome ears can sometimes deceive me."

"But I heard it too so… Where haven't we checked?" Romano asked

"The last place to check is the garage." They walked to the garage… However when they got there…

"WHAT THE CRAPOLLA, LOOK AT MY CAR!" Romano's car had been crashed into. The car that crashed into it was a fancy French car… WAIT. FRENCH?

"HEY THEY CAME TO ME THIS TIME!" France popped out of the trunk, camera in hand. "I knew causing a loud enough car crash would do the trick!"

"But how come we were able to hear that noise and Germany and Italy couldn't?"

**What happened when Prussia and Romano heard the noise…**

"Hey Germany, why are you peeling so many potatoes?" Italy asked.

"I'm going to make mashed potatoes and wurst." Germany said, peeling potatoes and disguarding the skins in a near by trashcan. He saw Italy take one raw potato and he tried to eat it. "ITALY, YOU CAN'T EAT THEM RAW LIKE THAT!"

While Germany was scolding Italy, the loud noise (France crashing his car into the garage and Romano's car) was drowned out by the yelling…

**Now back to the current situation…**

"What are you doing here France?" Romano hid behind Prussia, pretending he was Spain.

"I'm turning this lonely holiday into a bloodbath! It was requested SylverMidnyte that there'd be some Prumano! Took me a while to figure out that it ment Prussia and Romano, but you get it." France explained. "Now show me your vital reigons!"

Romano screamed, holding onto Prussia. Prussia picked Romano up, running upstairs to his room. Once in the awesome dwelling, he locked the doors and shut all the windows, blocking them with furniture.

"Will we be safe?" Romano asked, hiding under Prussia's potato-smelling sheets.

"Back in the days of Bad Touch Trio, France was always the first to take his clothes off and get laid… Or die trying… Don't worry, it's just a phase." Prussia said, thinking that he knew what caused France to act so weird.

"I don't know… Something about him seemed even more off than usual…"

"Don't worry. Besides, you have the awesome me here to protect you." Prussia put a blanket over Romano's body, lying down on top of him afterward. "So stay put and pretend you're an air mattress!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME YOU BACHIGALOOP**!" Romano kicked and screamed, making Prussia struggle to keep him down and making Prussia's awesome collection of instance BDSM porn fall out from it's safe place under the bed and out onto the floor.

"STAY STILL ALLREADY! Möchten France Sie vergewaltigen? (Do you want France to rape you?)"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I WANT SPAIN!"

"But Spain isn't here my darlings!" France somehow managed to open the locked door. "Now quit running away and let me take pictures of you!"

***My secret to making my famous Pasta Venciano is to sing "The Delicious Tomato Song" (Romano) or "Let's Boil Hot Water" (Italy). Whever I do, my pasta turns out great!**

****Romano is using the word Bachigalopp a lot… It's a reference to the Golden Girls. Sophia (Italian, specifically from Sicily) calls Stan this a lot… I'm not even sure it's a real Italian word… But I'm a grandma's girl as well as a Golden Girls fan.**


	8. December 24 - Romano and Prussia 2

**AND IT CONTINUES. Sorry you guys. When I typed it out as 1 document originally it was extremely long (7 pages). So I decided to make it 2.**

**Chapter 8: 12/24**

**Prussia's bedroom**

Romano popped his head out from under the blanket. "Damn you!"

"What's the matter with you France? Are you allright?" Prussia asked, getting up. "Are you healthy? Why are you wearing cat ears and roses on your croch?" He shook France by the shoulders, but saw he was unaffected. Noticing this, he left go of France, only to have France take his pants off for him.

"Hohohon… I have to fufill the requests no matter what! Now do him!" France pushed Prussia onto bed, picking up some of the sex toys and magazines that fell on the floor "You should have enough ideas. You do read these fetish magazines everyday."

"I think France snapped…" Prussia whispered to Romano.

"No… I won't allow you to violate me!" Romano was crying, still trying to hide. "I can't!"

"Entspannen Sie sich, einfach so tun, ich bin Spanien. (Relax, just pretend I'm Spain.)" Prussia whispered. "We don't have much of a choice." Prussia added, feeling a gun pressed against his neck. "This is a matter of life or death."

"Oui, now get to the good part."

Prussia uncovered Romano, grabbing the hair that stood up. He started tugging gently, hearing Romano's soft sighs. Pulling harder, even more sighs. Almost yanking it out of his scalp made him scream in pleasure.

"Spain… Spain please stop it!"

"Wrong, he's not Spain, he's Prussia!"

"Leave him alone!"

"Non, I need to turn this into a bloodbath the proper way!"

"I'll make up for it with something else." Prussia grabbed a plug from his collection… A really long one… He pushed it up the Italian's ass, getting screams and moans in response. "Stay calm, I know it might hurt… But if I'm a pain in your ass we can just use more lubricant."

"YOU BASTARD!" Romano shouted, kicking Prussia off. Trying to remove the plug from his butt while hiding his hard was a challenge. "You Germans are sick…"

"This is going to make such a nice slideshow." France was taking pictures, Romano's clothes were falling off, a plug was up his ass and he was in the process of getting an erection.

"Leave him alone already! I don't know what's wrong with you, this is ridiculous!" Prussia only got a gun to his head.

"Unless you want to anger the fangirls, I suggest you finish what you've started! Besides, fangirls are even more dangerous than guns when you really think about it."

"Well I understand that but…" Prussia tried to console Romano only to get smacked.

Romano was in a mixture of pleasure, pain and embaressment, not knowing whether or not to continue. "I wanted Spain to be my first time… I've never even…"

"So he's a virgin?" France was shocked.

"I've been saving myself for Spain all these years but he hasn't even shown up yet…" Romano whimpered. "Hey Prussia?"

"Ja?"

"I know you Germans are into that bondage crap… But please… Be gentle…" Romano jumped on top of Prussia. "I don't want to be lonely anymore. If Spain doesn't give a crap, then I should just move on, right? And you're the one who put this crap in me…"

"Calm down. I'll go at whatever pace you want."

"This is taking much too long… I am on a schedule you know!" France ruined the moment. "I have other requests to fufill and I need to get to England's house by midnight!"

"SHUT UP YOU BACHIGALOOP**!" Romano somehow managed to knock France out with a head butt alone, taking his gun and throwing it out the window. "That'll show him."

Prussia picked up France's camera. "Hey Romano?"

"What is it now?"

"Is what you said true?"

"So what if it is?" Romano asked. "Aren't you going to finish what you started?"

"Damn I think that's bigger than mine." Prussia dropped the camera at the perfect angle so it could capture the act. "Fine, if you want to." Prussia hugged Romano, pushing the plug in and out of his ass while Romano played with his vital reigons.

"Hey… This is fun… But." Romano's words were being constantly cut off when the plug went in and out. "Do you think… you can go a little… faster… and… ugh… lick my curl."

"I can understand the speed issue but…"

"Just do it you-." Before he could finish, the pleasure flooded in when his curl was licked and tugged on. "God dammit…"

"It's good isn't it?"

"Si, buono."

Prussia removed the plug, putting his member in it's place. "I know this is your first time, so I'll-."

"Who cares about that, do it fast."

So Prussia pushed Romano onto his bed, moving in and out rapidly as he requested. Romano's head being banged against the wall was nothing compared to the instance pleasure he was feeling, being fulfilled in more ways than one.

"Hey… Prussia…"

"Ja?"

"Go… Deeper…"

Prussia did so, hitting Romano's prostate and getting scratched, Romano's hands moving up and down his back. "You don't' have to be so rough…"

"It. Feels. Amazing!" Romano's panting and rising pleasure was making him feel a happiness he never felt before… Not even around Spain…

"I'm going to cum…"

"Hey Prussia… I think I lo-."

"Hey Romano, are you in here?" Spain suddenly appeared, finding France knocked out on the floor, sex toys on the floor and Romano doing it with Prussia… "I'm sorry, are you both busy?"

Romano unintentionally came. Prussia's erection quickly died upon being walked-in on. Immediately, Romano tried to hide his face out of embaressment. "SPAIN, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Prussia shouted, throwing whatever he could grab at Spain.

Suddenly France seemed to wake up, grabbing his camera as if he knew where it was the entire time. Reviewing whatever footage he so sneakily taped, he took one last picture of the pairing before leaving the house.

"I've completed the request, next I'll have to get Germany to grope Italy… Although… I get a feeling that's more easier said than done…" France had been clever enough to set his camera up in a way that made it take pictures every 3 seconds… It landed on the groud in a way that it clicked on and captured the two in the act, including when Spain walked in…

Clever frog…


	9. December 24 - Germany and Italy

**I noticed something weird about me… I can watch GerIta with 2 boys… But I can never write it myself… One of them is usually genderbent (I like fem!Germany with male Italy… They're funny)… So some of you might be mad… But know that Italy had a little too much vino (wine) while Germany had a little too much beer… Although, I made up for it by giving the Chibitalia and Holy Rome lovers some hope!**

**Oh… I thought I might try out some more Fem!Italy with male Germany since I wrote the reversal way too much in the past. Thus you mostly see it from Germany's prospective… And my Fem!Germany cosplay tutorial just hit 100 views yesterday!**

**Chapter 9: 12/24**

**Germany's house, the kitchen**

Italy worked so hard to prepare dinner, making various kinds of pasta and desserts. Germany had cooked almost every potato dish he knew and a few desserts. They sat at the dinner table waiting for Prussia and Romano. But no one had come down in 25 minutes… And both Germany and Italy decided to drink to pass the time…

"I think I drank too much…" Germany had been resting his head on the table when he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hey Germany, are you okay?" However Germany did not recognize the cute girl in the maid dress. She was young adult aged, but dressed in a green maid outfit. "Did you drink too much beer?"

"Who are you? Why do you look so familiar?!"

"I'm Italy of course."

"I don't understand."

"Who cares about that? If you drank too much you should rest!"

Germany's mind was full of strange images he found foreign yet familiar… A little girl in a similar outfit this Italy was wearing… He was guided to his bedroom… However while he was experiencing these visions from what might've been his lost past… Italy was having his own visions…

Italy tucked Germany in. Apperently German beer turned you into a girl if you drank too much! Italy was fluffing pillows for this new female Germany and hopped into bed with her. "You can go to sleep if you want to, we don't have to do anything." Italy was blushing heavily, liking the way this female Germany looked… Huge boobs and a pretty face. And she seemed kinder and more quiet than the normal Germany.

"What do you mean we don't have to do anything?" Germany asked, looking at Italy with a kind and somewhat confused expression.

"Well we've both been drinking so… It's normal to do those kinds of things after drinking but…"

"Don't worry about it. You shouldn't feel pressured into doing those things." Germany kissed Italy's head before rubbing his/her fingers through his hair.

"Wow… Female Germany is so sweet and kind!" Italy thought, putting his arm on Germany's waist.

Germany thought that this maid, Italy, person seemed nice. Familiar yet mysterious… She was a mystery. But how did he feel this way after knowing her for such a short amount of time? He held her back.

Suddenly the tender moment was ruined when the door slammed open! France came into the room with a video camera! "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STARTED WITHOUT ME!"

"SCHIZER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Germany shouted. "HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE?!"

"Germany I'm scared!"

"Calm down, it's allright!"

"I think this is the first time you've ever showed affection toward anyone Germany. Now how about some fanservice?!" France zoomed in, seeing Germany holding Italy close (not knowing that they were both hallucinating).

"Get the hell away!" Germany took a gun out of his drawer, shooting at France. France immediately started running away.

"Germany, don't go!" Italy shouted, grabbing Germany as he got out of bed in an attempt to run after France… However Italy only ended up pulling his pants down by accident.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Germany shouted.

"I'm sorry sir…" In his mind, he still saw the cute maid in green. So he apologized like a gentleman.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's my fault because I'm always screwing up… I'm sorry I hurt you Germany." Tears… Man did Germany feel like a jerk…

"How do I get her to stop crying?" He thought about it for a minute before helping her up. "Look, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Really?"

"Ja. So stop crying and be a good girl." Germany didn't realize what he said at the end until he got slapped and kicked, hitting the wall and making a dent.

"I'm not a little girl you know!" Italy shouted. "But thank you… I already feel a little bit happier."

In Germany's confused and drunken mind the maid was adorable… He got up, sitting in bed, again. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything Germany!"

"Why is it that you look so familiar? I can't remember much of my own past. My earliest memories were with my brother… But I was already older… I can't remember my childhood at all…"

"Hey Germany, is something the matter?"

"How do you know me?"

"I told you before, I'm Italy!"

More memories flashed, Germany's head pounding.

"Please calm down Germany, if you're in pain why don't you take a break?"

"Ja…" So Germany was forced to lie down. The little maid kissed his forehead before lying down beside him.

"It's allright if you go to sleep."

"Nein. I can't. That damn cheese eater might come back. If he does he might hurt you." Germany said as seriously as possible, trying to hide the true expression on his face with his usual poker face.

"Hey Germany? Do you like me?"

"What? Why are you asking those kinds of questions now?"

"Well, I really like you Mister Germany!"

"Why are you saying that?" Germany asked, face turning red, feeling something inside he never quite felt before. "Go to sleep!"

"No, tell me right now!" The girl rubbed her head against his chest. "I want to know if you like me!"

"Nein, now get out!"

"Please Mister Germany!?"

"Unlike you, I'm not the sort of person who goes around saying those kinds of things every five minutes…"

"Please?"

Meanwhile France had ran all the way up to the second floor out of fear he might get shot. Walking down the stairs and trying to relocate Germany's bedroom was a hassle. Luckily he still has his camera. However his gun was missing. If he got shot he was screwed… Then he heard it.

"I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN!"

"Please?!"

"Fine!"

"But I just want to find out how you feel about me Germany… I mean I'm always causing you trouble…"

"Well I don't hate you…"

"YEY! Now can you say it more clearly?"

"NO!"

So running in the direction of the voices he turned on his camera and recorded.

"FINE, I LOVE YOU! SATISFIED?!" Germany shouted.

"YAHOO!" Italy shouted, giving Germany a big smooch.

"I got something better than yaoi, I got a love confession!" France shouted, adjusting his cat ears before running out of the house and getting into his get-away car.

"That took long." Hanatamago popped out of the back seat.

"I know. It's a long story." France checked his broadcast for any new comments. He got one.

615Brooklyn wrote: I wanna see you put your Eiffel Tower in Britain's Big Ben!

RandomFangirl 22 wrote: I need to see some more action! I want everyone turned into a bloodbath!

However, the comment that caught France's eye was:

Dear France, this year I want to see Japan. Naked. You almost got him years back but you should finish what you started.

Thus France was off to Asia!

**I don't blame you if you hate me for this one, but I find I really can't write GerIta because I feel so goofy about it… The "love confession" was a reference to a strip from the manga called "Axis Powers Jokes". They half-adapted it into the anime (that episode where Switzerland shoots Italy after he runs through his yard) but didn't do the whole thing (although I haven't watched that episode in a while).**

**Add this to the link when you arrive at the youtube homepage and you'll see what I mean:**

**watch?v=2l8TazH5ZW0**

**and please look out for my Fem!Germany tutorial!**


	10. December 24 - Dealing with China

**My view counter is broken… I can't see how many views the stories get now… Boo…**

**At least tomorrow I get to have a holiday party in my class. And Mon Petite Parisian will be there! Hopefully… I'm gonna turn the party into a bloodbath by wearing my France cosplay with cat ears (I just need to sew on the right ear and I'm done).**

**Please forgive me if this chapter is too short, I will update it when I can…**

**This chapter will have some hinted IggyChu, KikuYao and IcelandxTurkey (or as I like to call them IceKey)**

**Chapter 10: 12/24**

**Japan's House, 9:48 pm.**

Due to an unfortunate layover at the airport, France made it to Japan's house later than he expected… Cursing at himself and at the airport staff he managed to get to Japan's house without any further problems, Hanatamago still walking beside him.

"So did you get a new request?"

"Well Kagamine-yoki asked to see some Greece and Turkey action. Although that's going to be difficult since they hate eachother so much… But Turkey's facebook status said he was at Japan's house and getting annoyed with Greece being there, so there might be a slight chance…"

"If there's enough alcohol to go around…"

France made it to the right house, peeking into the window. He saw Japan trying to play the pocky game with China, only to have China push him away. There was sake on the table, a lot, enough to get the army drunk. He saw Turkey in the corner of the room on his cell phone. He couldn't find Greece, but there were several cats roming around the house. Only one of them was Japan's. Then Japan's dog Pochi was sitting on the kitchen counter, eating a small bowl of rice. Hong Kong and Korea were already drunk, sleeping up against the walls. Vietnam was sewing on the couch while Taiwan was taking pictures (or at least trying to).

"This one looks like it'll be hard…"

"What are we gonna do?"

"I'm wondering who Turkey is talking to…"

Meanwhile…

"Huh? I can't hear you!" Turkey shouted over the music.

"You have to watch out, where ever you are, make sure the doors and windows are shut!" Iceland was on the other line. "France came and attacked me!"

"He what?"

"He took all my clothes off and tied me up… Norway had to save me. What's worse he forced me to call him big brother when I woke up…" Iceland said. "This is the worst holiday ever…"

"I'm at Japan's place right now… He's pretty drunk, so I don't know if he'll understand even if I tell him."

"Then do you think you can come here? I don't want to be alone…"

"Um… Okay. I'll get on the next plane, but I need to pack up some of my things." Turkey hung up, going to the guest room he was supposed to be staying at tonight.

"No, Japan, you've been drinking too much!" China shouted.

"But China, pocky is so good!" Japan shouted, leaning in closer.

"NO!" China blocked with his Hello Kitty doll before running to the bathroom to use his phone. He dialed Britain's number.

"Hello?"

"HEY OPIUM, I'M HAVING THE WORST HOLIDAY OF MY LIFE THANKS TO YOU!" China shouted.

"How in the world is it my fault?"

"You said you were too busy to spend the holidays with Hong Kong and I this year… You know he's your child too, right?" China asked, starting to cry. "YOU EVEN CURSED HIM WITH YOUR STUPID EYE BROWS!"

"I'm sorry China, but I really am busy… Unfortunately my brothers are here… I'm lucky Sealand doesn't come to my house anymore…" Britain answered.

"That's no excuse!"

"I'm not going to deal with this now. I'm going. Tell Hong Kong that his gifts should arrive in the mail soon."

"NO!"

"What now?"

"Shouldn't you tell him that yourself? He still…"

"Look. I have to go. Goodbye…" Britain hung up.

China broke down on the floor. After the opium wars, Britain got him addicted to the horrible substance, resulting in Hong Kong's birth (although China didn't like to admit that Hong Kong was his son, instead calling him a brother in public). "STUPID ENGLAND!"

"I made it inside!" France entered through the window.

"France, what are you doing?" China asked, covering his crying face. He wiped his tears and cleared his throat.

"I couldn't help but hear that you were having some problems with Britain?"

"He didn't even bother to visit Hong Kong… I hope he realizes that Hong Kong is his son too…" China answered. "The proof is in the eyebrows!"

"Actually I'm planning somewhat of a scheme against Britain… If you're interested, maybe we can team up?" France asked, picking China up.

"Like I would ever form an alliance with you!"

"But you hate Britain for not supporting you, non? Britain didn't accept my invitations either…"

"Seriously?" China was intrieged. "Although-."

"So, shall we team up?" France asked, inturupting China before he could explain what Britain was doing.

"As long as I don't have to strip and wear roses over my privates…"

"Deal!" Thus the two made a pact.

"So what exactly do you plan to do?"

"Well before we attack Britain, I need you to get Turkey and Greece to-."

"YOU MEAN THAT YAOI STUFF THAT JAPAN IS ALWAYS WRITING?!"

"How did you know?"

"This is why I restrict foreign filth… It's bad enough that Japan tried kissing me and wrote a doujinshi about Russia and I but… I can't handle it…" China shook his head.

"Non, if you could just get them in the same room together that'd enough for me." France said. "Come on, why not?"

"I don't know."

"But we'll get our revenge against Britain soon enough… Why not?"

China, giving into his temptation agreed. "Fine, as long as I can remain clothed and get revenge for the sake of Hong Kong."

"So here's the plan…"


	11. December 24 - Turkey, Greece and Japan

**If you read Again and Again, you'd know I kinda like the guy I keep reffering to on here as Mon Petite Parisian (my little Parisian). My Scandinavian friend and I were holding a bet reguarding the guy, but since I don't have the balls to ask him and since he didn't show up to the holiday party I gave up… It was more infatuation and I'm already over it (he's still a good looking Frenchie but I just ain't feeling it.)… Now I kind of like the China in my group. He's cute and has some stalker-ish traits… Adorable! I also made an acquaintance in "China" and a new friend (who I will call Mario Italy for now)! My friend Daniel (who gave me the inspiration for my Super Italy Brothers story) was also at the holiday party… The Russia and America of my group weren't there for the party… I ended up having a good time and I made some cake with the flags of the countries! I'm happy with the result…**

**Sorry I'm talking so much. It's already x-mas eve and by the time I finish this chapter alone it's probably gonna be 3am. And my little sister is staying over for the night. My Scandinavian friend also came from Denmark and we're gonna party! I love it when this guy visits! But I guess since I have so many man-friends in my school, would that make the Seychelles of the group?**

**I hope I finish this story by midnight tonight… And I hope a real French guy is attempting this…**

**Chapter 11: 12/24**

**Japan's house, 9:53 pm.**

China had made a pact with France and now found himself trying to find Turkey. China already knew where Greece was staying (they were right next door), but finding Turkey's room would be a problem.

Meanwhile in Turkey's room…

"I guess it was a mistake to unpack all my shit." Turkey had to re-pack his luggage.

His cell phone rang again. He picked up, it was Iceland.

"I'm packing up, what's the matter?"

"Turkey, I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Maybe one of your volcanoes is going to erupt?"

"No… I have a feeling that something's going to happen to you…"

"I'm going as fast as I can."

"Please just escape…"

"Relax, allright? You're acting like Syria when he gets nervous. You're not usually this clingy…"

"I'm sorry."

"I'll catch the next plane as soon as I pack up my shit. See ya." Turkey hung up.

He continued to put his clothes and other materials in suit cases and bags. However when the door suddenly opened and shut again, he jumped, dropping his things. "WHAT THE HOLY HELL?!"

"What?" It was Greece, rubbing his head. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD ASK YOU!"

"How did I get here? I was in the middle of a cat nap when I felt someone pick me up and… Now I'm here."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm here to make a delivery." France knocked down the door, wearing his chef costume and carrying Japan, drunk off his ass and almost completely naked.

"I'm body sushi!" Japan shouted drunkily, his kimono slipping off to reveal some pieces of seaweed on his chest.

"What the hell?" Greece asked rather calmly.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Turkey shouted.

France laid Japan down on the floor. He took off the kimono first before placing seaweed and pieces of sushi all over him. "What do you think of this arrangement?" France asked, putting the finishing touch: cat ears on Japan's head.

"Meow." Japan said playfully, the sake in full affect.

"He's cute." Greece muttered.

"What's this all about France?" Turkey asked. "Iceland told me how you attacked him, why are you doing this crap?!"

"I'm going to turn you all into a bloodbath!"

"Haiyaku… You shouldn't let this all go to waste…" Japan said, slowly getting up. "Are you saying you don't want to?"

Both Greece and Turkey couldn't help but thinking dirty thoughts. Both looked at Japan with perverted expressions, both wondering what to do with their enemy right next to them.

"Well?" France asked. "If you won't then I will…" France ate a piece of sushi on Japan's chest playfully, trying to taunt the other two.

"Hey. Let go of Japan." Greece said, kicking France away and sitting next to Japan. He purred, rubbing his face against Japan and kissing him playfully.

"HEY FETA-BREATH, QUIT DOING THAT!" Turkey had a nosebleed he was trying to hide, jumping on Greece and choking him. "STOP MOLESTING JAPAN!"

"Wow… Yaoi in real life… I should write a doujinshi about this." Japan was starting to get a nosebleed as well. He turned on his side, sushi and seaweed falling off. "Shit…"

"What are you saying Japan?" Greece asked once Turkey let him go.

"Do you think you can do some yaoi, for me, please?"

"What the hell?" Turkey asked.

"Please?"

"Come on, he wants you to do it." France said, sitting Japan up and taking his member in his hand. "It's either you two doing it or me doing him…"

"Onegai-shimasu." Japan said, still bleeding through the nose.

"If you say so…" Greece sighed, looking at Turkey with anxiety and disgust thinking: "Do not want Turkey, do not want Turkey, I'm doing this for Japan."

"What's that weird look for?" Turkey asked.

"I'm doing this for Japan…" Greece's nose began to bleed, pretending Turkey was Japan and hugging him close before biting his neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"All you can do is complain?" France asked.

"I have an idea." Japan separated the two, sitting in between them. Much to their surprise (and France's as well), Japan was a total seme…

France watched as Japan pushed Turkey onto the floor, making out with him furiously while rubbing his fingers through Greece's hair. After wards making out with Greece while unzipping Turkey's pants and reaching inside. Greece undid his jeans, biting Japan's neck playfully like a cat. Although Greece's enjoyment was ruined when Japan forced him to kiss Turkey. Holding them both together, Japan rubbed his own cock, getting hard, head feeling heavy because of the blood loss.

"This wasn't exactly inteneded, but it's better than nothing." France was just about to take out his camera when Japan (out of no where) began taking video footage of his two uke's being forced to do it. France was freaked out and turned on at the same time, forcing himself not to cum. He took a few snapshots, but when the holes were filled he knew he had to leave the room.

"Is something the matter?" China asked.

"Non… Nevermind…" France quickly went limp when he remembered he had to save it for England.

"Where should we go next?"

"Now we go to England's house!"

**I knew it'd be 3 by the time I finished this…**

**I find I can't really do Turkey x Greece for more reasons than one, but I hope I didn't make you guys too mad… I did ass a sexy sushi-plate, cat-ears, total seme Japan…**

**Next chapter the Fruk and IggyChu will begin!**


	12. December 24 - Some Extra Fanservice

**My own holiday happened rather quickly and quietly compared to previous holidays… I wish I had given my friends my phone number so I could hear their voices and talk to them over the long break. Oh yeah, did I mention that for the holiday party I was wearing my France cosplay with the cat ears? Unfortunately the only red pants I own are bike shorts… So I wore the shorts with a blue jacket I made out of an old blue dress and a white shirt with a black ribbon in the place of a tie. I wore my cat ears on my head. I would've carried around a rose, But I couldn't finish it in time…**

**No one made a big deal about my cosplay (mostly because at my school, not one really knows what Hetalia is, but I've introduced it to Mario Italy and he said it was funny)…**

**But Elliot (I'm not gonna call him Mon Petite any more… Too much to type and he's kinda pissing me off) made a face like he was angry at me when I said I was dressed up as France. He's actually from France (came to the states 3 years back), so I don't know if he took it as offencive or weird… But Hetalia France is still my favorite despite this debocal! Okay, this chapter will have a lot of pit stops and the next chapter will be the finale! WOO!**

**Chapter 12: 12/24**

**10:15 pm.**

France, China, Hanatamago and one of China's panda's were stuck at the airport, waiting for the next flight to London. France was growing anxious and pissed off at the delays and waiting, wanting to get to London by midnight in order to surprise Britain and turn him into a bloodbath.

"Hey France, is something wrong?" China asked, the panda coming out of the basket.

"It's just that this bloodbath is taking a long time to conclude." France said, holding Hanatamago.

"Instead of waiting for flights to London, wouldn't it be better to just make a few pit stops?" Hanatamago asked.

The panda snuggled up against China's back. "Well it is better than wasting time at an airport. Don't you have a few other requests?" He asked. "What's the next country closest to Japan?"

"Well that would be you, but you're helping me…"

"Well it's getting late so we have to decide quickly… How long would it take us to go back to your place?"

"Unless we had some kind of teleportation machine, we wouldn't be able to get there on time…"

China stopped to think. "Hey, come to think of it, Japan had mentioned something about a teleportation device back in his basement!"

"Why did you remember that now?" France asked. "Should we go back to his house then?"

"It's not at his house, it's in a science lab close to this airport!"

"Why didn't you say so earlier!?"

"I'm old, leave me alone!"

The two rushed to the near-by facility wasting 10 minutes after having to deal with security. Exploring the basement, they found the so-called teleportation device. It looked like a Wii-U.

"This is it." China said, holding up the device. "He showed me how to use it and said it was a prototype, but it should work." China began tinkering with the device.

"Are you sure?" France asked nervously.

"Yes. Where do you plan to go?" China asked.

"Just trust him France, there's no other option right now." Hanatamago said.

"Fine… I guess we can stop by Austria's house."

Out of no where they all found themselves in Austria.

"It worked!"

"I told you. Just because I'm 4,000 years old doesn't mean I'm that far gone…"

"Now where is Austria?" France was wearing his merchant costume, looking around the area for Austria when he heard a squeal.

"Aw, Mr. Austria, aren't these just the cutest thing?!" Hungary's voice.

"Let's move!" France commanded.

"Right!" China fallowed behind, almost tripping when France came to a sudden stop behind a real estate office. They both saw Hungary and Austria shopping, street vendors beginning to close up shop and selling their merchandise to the last minute shoppers. "Hey France, isn't that?"

"Yes, they're together this year… I wonder why… We don't have much time, they better act on their own or else…" France prepared his camera, starting to record.

"Hey Mr. Austria, don't you think these are adorable? We should send some to Italy and Germany." Hungary looked at the cute stuffed animals, small bears with different t-shirts for different countries.

"It is last minute, so it could make a good gift." Austria agreed. "I'll take these 3." He picked out 3 bears, 2 for the Italy's and one for Germany (as a joke).

"Thank you so much."

"Come one already… I've had enough waiting… By the time I get to London…" France whimpered, waiting for something to happen.

"Calm down already." China said.

"Huh? Whose there?" Hungary heard the noise, saying thank you and good bye to the street vendor.

"What's the matter?"

"I heard a noise." Hungary ran to the direction of the noise, Austria fallowing behind with shopping bags in both arms. "I KNEW IT!" She found France and China.

"What are you both doing here?" Austria asked. "It's unlike you both to spend the holidays together."

"It's kind of a long story." China explained.

"Do you think you can help us with something?" France asked. "My fans wanted to see some Hungary and Austria action.

"Are you doing that yaoi bloodbath again?" Hungary asked. "I completely forgot…"

"You're a fan?"

"What can we do to help?"

"I'm not going to strip, even if it's for you Hungary." Austria said. "I did once before I'm not doing it again."

"Non, non, non. It's nothing like that. Just some light fanservice for the viewers is all." France said.

"Okay then. How about a kiss for the AuHun supporters? But in return, you need to show me some yaoi!" Hungary shouted, excited and entering her yaoi-fangirl mode.

"What are you saying?!" Austria shouted.

"It's allright, it's nothing mayjor."

"Well… Japan just sent me this video." France looked through his camera, Japan just sent him the footage he took of his time with Turkey and Greece. He showed it to Hungary. She had to stop the video half way through because she was about to get a nosebleed and start squealing.

"Allright, that's enough!" She shouted. "Okay, you earned your fanservice!" Hungary playfully kissed Austria, France taking a picture for the fans who requested it.

"Allright, now that you have you picture, where do we go next?" China asked.

"Woof!" Hanatamago shouted.

"Let's see… Why don't we go to Spain's place?" France suggested.

"Allright." China had them teleport, leaving Austria and Hungary confused.

"Yaoi is a magical thing!" Hungary shouted, thinking of the yaoi France showed her. "Now I have to ask Japan to write a doujinshi for me."

"Hey, what exactly is AuHun anyway?" Austria asked.

"It stands for Austria and Hungary!"

Meanwhile at Spain's house…

"I wonder why Romano and Prussia were together… I can't say I'm not jelous, but it's still weird… I thought Romano hated Prussia." Spain was taking off his clothes so he could take a shower. Searching for some new clothes to wear in his drawer, he still couldn't help but think about Romano.

However this thoughts were inturupted when France fell through the roof with China clinging to him for dear life.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Spain shouted, pulling his underwear back up.

"I got it!" France managed to get a shot of Spain naked as he was falling. Somewhat blurry but still viewable.

"Can we go to England now?" China asked, nauseated.

The panda seemed to squeal.

"Let's just go to London, quit making these pit stops!" Hanatamago shouted.

"Fine, fine, I got a shot of naked Spain, let's go to London!" Thus France, China, Hanatamago and the panda were teleported to London.

"That was weird…" Spain said calmly. "I guess all I can do now is take a shower…"

**This chapter took me FOREVER to write! Ths was just to provide some extra fanservice and fufill some requests I wouldn't be able to fufill otherwise! It's 9:18 at my place now, meaning there's 3 more hours to x-mas eve. So I'm gonna try rushing through this.**


	13. December 24 - FRUK Part 1

**BIG FINALE TIME! TIME FOR FRUK! FRUK YOU IF YOU DON'T LIKE FRUK! WAHOO!**

**Chapter 13: 12/24**

**Outside a pub in London, England**

**11:01 pm.**

England was cursed, being trapped with his brothers this holiday. Scotland came before the sun rose and invaded England's house. Wales and Ireland came at the same time with a bunch of sheep and some bails of hay, putting them in one of the bathrooms. The three brothers tortured Britain by feeding him their food, making him drink dangerous amounts of beer and dragging him to every store, theatre and pub in London.

"COME ON!" Scotland shouted, walking ahead of Ireland and Wales (both of them having to carry a tiered Britain).

"Can't we just go home Scotland? I don't want to do this anymore!" Britain shouted. "I wanna go home!"

"It's not everyday we get to spend time like this, so let's celebrate!" Scotland shouted, under the influence of vodka, whiskey and beer all at once. "LET'S GO!"

"You shouldn't be such a party pooper." Wales said.

"Besides, we still need to make you buy us last-minute gifts!" Ireland shouted.

"Please, I just wanna go home." Britain whimpered. "The only reason you guys ever visit me now is to torture me!"

"We're only having some fun!" Scotland shouted, opening the door to the next pub. "Hurry up and go in! There's only an hour left to X-mas!"

France and China watched as England entered the bar with his brothers.

"He's with Scotland? No wonder he didn't spend today with me…" France muttered.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." China said, petting his panda. "At anyrate, how are we going to get him alone?"

"I have an idea, but I will need you to dress up in this." France took an extra costume out of his bag. A short, skimpy Chinese dress.

"Are you nuts?!"

"Trust me on this one. We'll enter the bar and pretend to be staff."

"Fine, but how exactly are we supposed to convince the staff that's already there that we belong?"

"It's X-mas Mon Ami, hardly anyone works today and most places close early. We could tell the bartender we can take over."

"Fine, but hurry up so I can get my revenge for Hong Kong."

Inside the bar…

"I don't wanna drink anymore!" Britain shouted, being forced to drink beer by Scotland.

"Drink more!" Scotland shouted.

"No, no, no!"

"Hey mister, 4 pints please!" Wales shouted.

"No more."

"And some mixed nuts too!" Ireland added.

"And a cheese platter please." Scotland said. "We're gonna need a barf bag for this one too."

"Right away sir." France (in his bartender outfit) poured a few drinks, going to the kitchen afterward.

"Excuse me sir, are you not feeling well?" China asked, dressed in a skimpy dress, embaressed but remembering he was doing this for Hong Kong. "If you're not feeling well, you really should stop drinking."

"YOU SEE SCOTLAND, EVEN THE WAIT-STAFF CARES ABOUT ME!" England shouted. "I never wanted to come here in the first place!"

France came back with food and drinks in hand, putting them on the bar. "Will there be anything else?"

"No, we're fine." Scotland said. "Now if our little brother would stay put." He forced England to sit down on his lap.

"No. SCOTLAND, LET ME GO!" England shouted. "I don't want to be here!"

"Someone's pissed* and upset." Wales drank his beer.

"If you're not feeling well, just go home. But we're gonna make you pay for it when we go back." Ireland said, eating mixed nuts like a vacuum cleaner.

"I'm not feeling well…" England said. "Where's the bathroom?"

"I'll show you the way." China offered, winking at France, now was their chance. "Right this way sir."

Once in the bathroom, France locked the door. "This has been a long time coming."

"Should I teleport to his house now?" China asked, tinkering with the device.

"Is he here?" Hanatamago asked. "This stall stinks, I wanna go home!"

The panda nodded, as if to agree.

"Teleport to his house right away. There's only one hour left, I can't screw this up!"

**France can't screw this up and neither can I… I'm sorry but I need to split this into 2 parts… : ( I'm sorry I failed you fandom… I get so distracted so easily… I'm making a Bad Touch Trio vid to make up for it! It's 11:09 and I've had to cook, clean up and deal with a family emergency (nothing too big thank god). Only 50 minutes left!**

***Pissed, in british slang means drunk. In American slang it means angry or upset…**


	14. December 24 - FRUK part 2

**IF I DON'T SUCCEED THIS TIME, I GIVE YOU GUYS FULL PERMISSION TO THROW EGGS AT MY HOUSE!**

**Chapter 14: 12/24**

**England's house**

**11:10 pm**

"Hurry up China, time is of the essence!" France shouted, helping drag drunk Britain up the stairs.

"I'm trying, but he's too heavy!" China said, doing his best to hold up Britain's feet.

"Let's just leave him here. His bed room is close by." France and China put Britain down on the floor to take a quick breather.

"Why were you so determined to leave Britain for the last? Couldn't you have done him first?"

"If I had, it would not be as special, you see? I was angry at him for not spending today with me. So with that in mind, I started my broadcast and told my fans to look forward to it as I fulfilled their requests one by one… I've avoided cumming this whole time to save it for Mon Angleterre."

"Do you really like him that much?" China asked.

"Oui…" France answered, picking Britain up again. "Let's go. His bedroom is this way." They put Britain in his bed, changing out of their costumes and relaxing for 20 minutes.

**11:30 pm**

France was putting on his police officer outfit while China started recording. "Are you sure this is right?" China asked, getting nervous and giving the video a shaky-cam feel.

"I have to satisfy my fans, non?" France asked, looking directly at the camera. "I've finally succeeded in getting Britain alone. But what I'm going to do to him should probably stay behind closed doors."

"Crap."

"What?"

"The camera just ran out of battery…"

"Merde (Shit in French)."

"Did you bring a charger?"

"We'll have to take the battery out of the camera. We can't focas on that now! Do you want revenge or not!?" France undressed Britain, taking the wedding dress out of his bag. "I'm just going to dress him up and make him look nice, non? Why am I getting so nervous?"

"Why are you so nervous? Aren't you usually the first one to start flirting with women at parties? You took perverted pictures of other countries all day after all. So why get nervous now?"

"I don't know… I've been on a schedule. Some things didn't go according to plan… But now that I finally have him in front of me… I can't help but think… What will my doing this mean?"

"Wanker…" Britain said, starting to wake up from his drunken haze. "Where the bloody hell am I?"

"You're under house arrest Mon Amor."

"France?"

"Oui?"

"You bloody wanker… Why are you here?"

"I'm going to turn you into a bloodbath of course."

"I'm just here to get my revenge. Don't mind me. Pretend like I'm not here." China added.

"Oh… I see. I've been a big douche bag lately, haven't I? If it makes you feel any better, my brothers have been messing with me all day… Whatever torture you have in store for me will be like bites from a misquito." Britain sat up, realizing he was in a wedding dress. "What-?"

"I'm going to turn you into the biggest bloodbath ever!"

"It's 11:35. Better make this quick." China advised.

"Hey China, you're over 4000 years old, you know how to marry people, right?" France asked, wearing a perverse expression.

"Oh yeah, I can do that!" China cheered. "You'll have to check if everything is in order later on though. I'll just make this short and simple. Do you France take Opium over here to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Oui!" France covered Britain's mouth, getting bit but not carring in the least. "He says yes too!"

"Allright, then you're married!"

The panda cheered.

"Yes!" Hanatamago shouted. "I'm gonna go home." She left the room.

"I'm going to make you into a bloodbath!" France said, taking off his costume.

"Hold on! So what are you saying? You wanted me to marry you this entire time?"

"Well I don't know any other way of turning you into a bloodbath that would make it memorable for the both of us. I even picked out the rings." France took a small black box out of his pocket, taking out it's contents: two rings. He placed a diamond ring on England's finger and a plain band on his. "See? Now if we don't consummate this marriage soon, it'll be bad luck!"

"I don't understand…"

"Simple… From now on, we'll spend all of the holidays together! We'll be together always!" France lifted the dress up, taking Britain's underwear off (underwear of the British flag XD). France was already tremendously hard just by the sight of his Angleterre in a wedding dress and in perfect condition for fucking. Turning Britain on his side and holding one of his legs up, he slowly penetrated the so called "English Gentleman"

"YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Britain screamed as France's huge cock went inside him. "I'll kill you after this married or not!"

"No way Opium." China said, searching France's bag for a camera charger. "I'm here to make sure you don't chicken out."

"AND TO THINK I SENT YOU AND HONG KONG GIFTS!" Britain shouted, having to deal with France going deeper inside of him and clenching with each movement.

"Shut up already." France stuffed two fingers into Britain's mouth. "If you won't stop talking at least make your mouth useful."

Britain was slowly dying inside after the long day of being forced to do things he objected to. Thus he found himself giving into France, liking his fingers, coating them in saliva, having to deal with them being moved around.

"That's better." France began to thrust slowly.

"You have about 12 minutes left." China said.

"So fast?" France was shocked, taking his wet fingers out of Britain's mouth and wetting the outside of his hole. "Damn it all." Quickly moving his hands for the sake of time, France put his wet hand on Britain's cock, stroking it delicately in a way that made said Brit moan in pleasure.

"France…"

France moved faster at the sound of his name. "What's the matter?"

"Why are you doing this to me? Is it just because I didn't spend today with you?"

"Non, it's not only that…" France moved faster, receiving sighs and moans from Britain. "You've had this coming for a long time now. I'm only doing myself and the fans a favor by doing this. I know I'm running out of time, it'll be midnight soon… But dammit…"

Screaming in pleasure and pain and coming close to his climax Britain forcefully pulled France down, kissing him violently. "If you insist on doing this to me, I won't go easy on you either."

"7 minutes."

"Damn it." France sighed. "Non, we have to make sure our time isn't wasted!"

"Yes sir…" Britain clenched when France hit that one spot. "Right there."

"Did I hit it dead on?"

"Close enough."

"I won't settle for close enough… I've been saving myself for you all day. I won't let my talents go to waste." France licked his fingers, sticking them in to Britain's hole and squeezing them between the tight, warm walls and his own throbbing cock. He slammed the walls with his fingertips, finally finding the prostate.

Britain screamed in intense pain and pleasure. "That's it!"

"Yes, I know!"

"FRANCE, IT'S GOING TO-!" More wild screams until they finally came together. Wetting each other as well as the furniture, they made the deadline.

"That was well worth it…" France practically fainted on top of Britain. "Mon Amor…Merci d'être vous"

**I FUCKING MADE IT! YES! 12 MIDNIGHT I MADE IT!**

**There will be one more chapter after this... So please look forward to it even though it'll be mostly fluffy.**


End file.
